Mewling (3.5e Race)
=Mewlings= Summary::Mewlings are condemned or punished souls that have been confined to the physical restrictions of that of a domestic house cat. Sometimes this works in one's favor, allowing them to access the natural stealthy prowess the feline possesses along with a few other charismatic skills. Some mewlings that come from less reprehensible pasts are feline familiars of wizards or sorcerers, some whom have parted with their former masters for one reason or another, whether through separation via death, rejection or release from servitude or another multitude of circumstances, the result however uniform. Personality The personality and occurrences of a mewling are greatly dependent upon that of the former being, taking on the traits and quirks because essentially it is the same mind that merely inherits another’s body. The process of mental transfiguration may result in an imprint which induces somewhat animal-like tendencies. Mewlings will regularly clean themselves as cats do along with acquiring tastes for such edibles as milk and fish. Along with this, mewlings instantly understand as well as are able to communicate with all other creatures within the feline family. Physical Description Mewlings are otherwise indistinguishable from a regular domestic housecat, with the exception of being able to form comprehensible words and stand on their back legs and sustain such a posture at will – taking on the stance much like that of a human. They come in many differing varieties of fur color and pattern depending on the vessel with which they were imprisoned in or the manner in which they were transfigured to become a familiar. The only visual feature which may possibly make them stand out amongst ordinary domestic housecats is that they are slightly larger than their close relatives, only marginally at best. When standing on two legs, they may walk and pose as a regular human might, naturally graceful along with absolutely adorable. Relations Able to quickly infiltrate a party and set up strong ties with a rub against a leg and a few purrs, a mewling is adept at deception by playing on people's blatant ignorance and inability to see through their cunning disguise – though it is hard not to when you are your disguise. A single slip up such as a profanity when their tails are stepped or any other unnatural act can permanently compromise their cover. Alternatively, they may honorably reveal themselves to people for who they really are, being true to themselves more than their counterparts. A mewling has fleeting attention, same as that of the body that they possess. They may become moody and easily distracted should they come under stressful circumstances. Mewlings generally cling to those more emotional and vulnerable members of a party, to gain either leverage or simply attention. Alignment Mewlings are generally free spirits, released from their previous lives and responsibilities. They pursue goals of self indulgence with their newfound manipulative abilities: free food, attention, ability to woo women along with any other traits that are the dreams of any con artist or thief. They may access the deepest emotions of any person with nothing but a few well placed nudges and a cute stare. Many have found work as informants or spies, prowling the streets like any other alley cat but with a lot more purpose. Very few mewlings will tend to be of lawful nature, seeing as the temptation to misuse and abuse their powers is too great for even the most upright of men. Lands Mewlings are scattered randomly through the realms, there is no true settlement or area which will on averge contain more than any other. However, they will tend to congregate around cities and port towns were food is plentiful along with people to exploit. Religion Mewlings are rarely devout although superstitious, learning their lesson usually from their encasement inside a cat's body or from their time in servitude of wizards or sorcerers. Language Mewlings are strangely able to manipulate their feline mouths to form even complicated and lengthy words in Common as well as in many other languages. Along with this, Mewlings are able to communicate as regular cats can via purring, growling, grunting, clicking and hissing as well as some minor empathetic abilities. Names Mewlings will usually take another identity once they have taken this new form. Selecting a name is an integral part of a mewling’s proceedings, it will define their career for the rest of their relatively long – in comparison to that of a regular cat’s – life. Names: Whiskers, Tabby, Bumples, Mews... Racial Traits * , , : Mewlings are naturally much more agile in the confinements of this material body, but this carries with it an associated lack of physical strength and ability to withstand strong physical harm. * * : As a [[SRD:Small|small]-sized creature, a mewling gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are however the same as those of a Medium character as mewlings are quadruped with the ability to walk on two legs. * Mewling base land speed is 30 feet. * Padfoot (Ex): Mewlings as cats gain a +4 racial bonus on Climb, Hide, and Move Silently checks along with a +8 racial bonus to Jump and Balance checks. * Springfoot (Ex): Due to small wieght and stature along with the construction of the cat's legs, a Mewling use his Dexterity modifier instead of his Strength modifier for Climb and Jump checks. * Animal Affinity: When unarmored and unarmed, Mewlings gain a +10 bonus to Disguise checks to act as if it were a regular house or alley cat. * Scent (Ex): This extraordinary special quality allows a mewling to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Mewlings can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. Mewlings can detect opponents within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at triple normal range. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A mewling can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. A mewling retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Natural Weapons: Mewlings have a total of three natural attacks. This includes two claw attacks that deal 1d3 piercing and slashing damage as well as a bite attack that deals 1d4 piercing, slashing, and bludgeoning damage. All these attacks are usable in a full attack * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: . A multiclass mewling's rogue class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race